mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE)
Scene:001 backgound: -- ゴォ（ォォォォォ）ォ -- -- Goo (oo oo oo oo oo) oo-- -- backgound handwriting mimetic/onomatopoeic word -- sound of blowing wind though the cave, roaring sound Shinkansen running though tunnel or air plane taking off. Google Picture Search 能面:Nou-men(noh-mask) 怪士:Ayakashi(noh role of phantom/ghost/spirit) https://www.google.co.jp/search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&q=noh-mask+Ayakashi eyes, mustache, beard, sideburns, alomost front face up/down. Pirate: 畜生ォ　てめェ!!　何の恨みがあって　おれ達を狙うんだ!!! Chikusyoo. Temeee!! Nan no Urami ga Atte Ore tachi wo Nerau n da!!! SOB! YOU BRUTE!! What rancor do you keep picking on us!!? Mihawk: ……… Noh Mask: Doji http://hikone-castle-museum.jp/en/collection/276.html Mihawk: ヒマつぶし Hi-ma-Tsu-bu-shi; 5 mora Killing time. Noh Mask: Chujo [http://hikone-castle-museum.jp/en/collection/1331.html http://hikone-castle-museum.jp/en/collection/1331.html] *method:体言止め:Taigen-Dome(ending a sentence with a noun) simple. sharp. light, free and witty. aftereffect echoes. suggestiveness. Only 5 mora. I never forget his impact. But note his "………" in your corner. He has a lot of mask which often happens to change by some chance. The trigger is usually some call or question and his thinking/searching. Swoad: スゥ… Suu... softly, gently, quietly -- オオオオオ -- -- oo oo oo oo oo -- superb performance of experienced singer who sing Japanese folk song without blowing out a candle. Mihawk: -- フワッ… -- -- fuwat... -- a feather starts flying in the air Ooo, do you feel the breeze from the subway? White dress of Marilyn Monroe in "The Seven Year Itch" [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_dress_of_Marilyn_Monroe https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_dress_of_Marilyn_Monroe] "フワッ:fuwat"と来て"スッ:Sut"と被せて窒息させる 布団かぶせ:Futon Kabuse(bedclothes coverer); [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ittan-momen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ittan-momen] Much remains mysterious about this ghost, because there scarcely exists any folklore, but the folklorist Kunio YANAGIDA says, '(Futon-kabuse) comes floating and abruptly covers a human's face until death,' in his book. - Kyoto Corpas. 衾:Fusuma(bedclothes, called coverlet) is same type ghost. It is impossible to cut off, but seize with black teeth. Scene:002 Zoro: あんな優しい剣は見た事がねェ Anna Yasashii Ken wa Mita Koto ga Nee; I've never seen such tender sword. Swoad: カシン…! Kashin…! (mimetic) click, released the shutter of camera, something metallic mechanic complete its little work as proud. The termination of a mimetic word "ン:n" is symbol of the end of event settled down. Mihawk sword has own balloon. He/She seems to be lovely loyal. Mihawk: "柔"なき剣に　強さなどない Ju-u-na-ki Ke-n ni / Tsu-yo-sa Na-do Na-i; 7/7 pattern No strength in sword without softness. cf. 柔よく剛を制す:Juu Yoku Gou wo Seisu proverb:Soft methods often get the better of brute force. soft <-> hard. It's easy FAQ for him. But, actually Zoro didn't ask him. He talked with the pirates nearby. He said "tender", but Mihawk says "softness" as idiom. Mihawk often break into others conversation, and doesn't overlap at all like Bruck. Scene:003 Zoro: その剣でこの船も割ったのかい Sono Ken de Kono Fune mo Watta no Kai Did you split this ship with that sword? Zoro's tone is also sharp and rhythmical. He is very いなせ:Inase(nice) like a fireman/fisherman with his trademark "腹巻:Haramaki(belly band)" Mihawk: いかにも（左様） I-ka-ni-mo (Sa-yo-u); 7 mora; () my supplement. a kind of concordance rule. () is optional. It is true (as you see). We never say "Ikanimo" in this usage except mimic play Mihawk. Wa-no-kuni Samurai may say politely, "いかにも左様{でござる}:Ikanimo Sayou {de gozaru}." Mihawk should be strange and funny as much as 1-2-Jango for chirdren. Maybe Ussop Pirates Kids will gather around him, "That's COOOOL!" "Masashiku", "Say more!", "Motoyori", "More!!","Korenite","Booo!!!" Then Zoro will wonder "Why the hell are you playing with kids, too!?" "Sayounara". They are typical reply term of old 武家:buke(warrior class <-> 公家:kuge(court noble class)) in Edo-period. Mihawk classical words have no {でござる:de gozaru} parts which show honorific politeness same as his contemporary words. His speaking is not for samurai(retainer), but 大名:daimyou(feudal lord) or 将軍:shogun class, the head of a family. But Mihawk doesn't stop at Edo-period. He goes against the times still more old age along Zoro's words. Zoro: なる程… Naruhodo… I see... 最強だ Saikyou da; the strongest. Towel: しゅる… syuru… rustling of thin silk clothes, to undo one's 帯:Obi (Japanese girdle)...Mihawk never miss it, I suppose. rawling of snake on the ground. Zoro's black thin 手拭い:Tenugui(towel) also has own balloon, lovely too. Scean:004 Zoro: おれは　お前に会うために　海にでた！ Ore wa Omae ni Au tameni Umi ni Deta! I went to sea to see you! Zoro speaking is sharp and powerful emphasis. So Sanji made fun Zoro speaking "Ore Omae Au Umi Deta. OK?" like a baby talk. He is a drummer of this jam session who Causes a Storm. BGM: the scean reminds me such a poem'' 難波潟　短き蘆の　ふしの間も Naniwagata / Mijikaki Ashi no / Fushi no Ma mo 逢はでこの世を　過ぐしてよとや　- 伊勢:Ise (poet) Awade Kono Yo wo / Sugushite yotoya Even for a time, short as a piece of the reeds In Naniwa's marsh, We must never meet again: Is this what you are asking me? '''Mihawk: ………　何を目指す ………　Na ni wo Me za su; 6 mora ………　What is the end in view? Mihawk starts chanting 6 mora pattern. Japanese grammar doesn't require person(subject complement) and declension to complete sentence. He can describe abstract/representational painting in one sentence concurrently free from syntax error. Zoro: 最強 Sai-kyou. The strongest. Towel: ギュッ… gyut… to brace oneself, to make into knots, to make a rice ball with heart; to tighten the strings of something to work with like a helmet, shoes, etc. Zoro's towel and three earrings seems to tighten the strings of his tension and try to get ready with Zoro. They seems to be very strong to cover his head. BGM 衆生本来仏なり / 水と氷のごとくにて Shujo Honrai Hotoke nari / Mizu to Kori no Gotoku nite 水を離れて氷なく / 衆生の外に仏なし Mizu wo Hanarete Kori naku / Shujo no Hoka ni Hotoke nashi 衆生近きを不知して / 遠く求むるはかなさよ Shujo Chikaki wo Shirazu shite / Toku wo Motomuru Hakanasa yo 譬ば水の中に居て / 渇を叫ぶがごとくなり Tatoeba Mizu no Naka ni Ite / Katsu wo Sakebu ga Gotoku nari : 此時何をか求むべき / 寂滅現前するゆゑに Kono Toki Nani wo ka Motomu beki / Jakumetsu Genzen Suru yue ni 当所即ち蓮華国 / 此身即ち仏なり Toujo Sunawachi Rengekoku / Kono Mi Sunawachi Hotoke nari All sentient beings are essentially Buddhas. As with water and ice, there is no ice without water; apart from sentient beings, there are no Buddhas. Not knowing how close the truth is, we seek it far away what a pity! We are like one '' ''who in the midst of water cries out desperately in thirst. 　　　　　　　　　　: At this moment what more need we seek? As the eternal tranquility of Truth reveals itself to us, this very place is the Land of Lotuses and this very body is the body of the Buddha. '白隠禅師坐禅和讃: Hakuin Zenji Zazen Wasan https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9D%90%E7%A6%85%E5%92%8C%E8%AE%83 Hakuin Zenji Zazen hymns of praise in Japanese (English transration) http://ameblo.jp/hotpic/entry-11983773796.html 白隠禅師:Hakuin Zenji one of the most influential figures in Japanese Zen Buddhism, artist of Ink wash painting, calligrapher, writer, story teller, maybe he is a father of Manga. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakuin_Ekaku 白幽子:Hakuyushi calligrapher, hermit, Xian (Taoism), a mastar of 気:ki, a doctor of Hakuin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xian_(Taoism) Scene:005 Zoro: ヒマなんだろ？ Hima Nandaro? You have time, right? 勝負しようぜ Shoubu Shiyou ze Let's have a match. Zoro says at ease as he says "Let's have a lunch". He has a very accomplished style of speaking as nice as Shanks. He usually keeps to the point and speaks in brief, so his will is easy to reach his listeners. Zoro is really nice guy in Japanese. He has a lot of elder fun. I wanted him in my team. His speaking (of background idea) is easy to apply other situation politely. Could you have time now? Shall we have a conference? He has good verbal performance and competence to appeal to others in order to attain a purpose. BGM: 遊びをせんとや / 生れけむ Asobi wo Sen toya / Umare kem (8/5 pattern) 戯れせんとや / 生れけん Tawamure Sen toya / Umare ken 遊ぶ子供の / 声きけば Asobu kodomo no Koe Kikeba 我が身さえこそ / 動がるれ Wagami sae koso / Ugogarure For sport and play I think that we are born; For jesting and laughter I doubt not we are born. For when I hear The voice of children at their play, My limbs, even my Stiff limbs, are stirred. 梁塵秘抄:Ryoujin Hishou(popular songs of Buddhist scriptures in Heian-period) "Ryojin hisho" means 'the abridged transcript describing the secret teachings to sing beautifully to such an extent that dusts of beams (architecture) would fly and dance.' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songs_to_Make_the_Dust_Dance_on_the_Beams http://www.home.ix.netcom.com/~kyamazak/lit/_Jpoet/ryojin.htm Mihawk continues to chant 6 mora pattern. Mihawk: 哀れなり　弱き者よ A-wa-re na-ri; Yo-wa-ki-mo-no-yo; 6/6 sorow. dere weik being. We get huge historical/fictional background image from this 6/6 mora. A-wa-re(Ahare) is one of the most important key word in classics of Japan. The culture of old Kyoto consists of aesthetic sense such as みやび:miyabi (elegant/graceful/flower decorative nice), をかし:wokashi (positive/active/intellectual nice) , {あはれ:ahare} (negative/passive/emotional nice), (す)さび:(su)sabi (decrease(d) decoration and simple true nature appear(ed)). My translation is very rough and drastic like Mihawk sword. {あはれ:ahare} meaning, purport, flavor, sense heavily depend on context. Aesthetic sense of old Kyoto culture Scene:006 Mihawk: いっぱしの　剣士であれば　剣を交える　までもなく Ippashi no Kenshi de Areba Ken wo Majieru Made mo naku おれと{ぬし}の　力の差を　見抜けよう Ore to {Nushi} no Chikara no Sa wo Minuke you If you are/were one of the swordsmen you can/could see the power gap between you and I without crossing the sword. BGM 三千世界の鴉を殺し　 Sanzen-Sekai no Karasu wo Koroshi {ぬし}と朝寝がしてみたい {Nushi} to Asane ga Shite mitai - 高杉晋作:Takasugi Shinsaku This my desire：to kill the crows of three thousand worlds, And then to repose in peace with the owner of my heart! - transtation: 小泉八雲:Koizumi Yakumo (Patrick Lafcadio Hearn) Yakumo transtation is fantastic. He is a fantasista of Japanese culuture. 小泉八雲:Koizumi Yakumo (Patrick Lafcadio Hearn, in Greek Πατρίκιος Λευκάδιος Χερν) an international writer, known best for his books about Japan, especially his collections of Japanese legends and ghost stories, such as Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lafcadio_Hearn My transration: I'll kill the crows across the universe I want to stay with you at the break of day (I want to stay with you forever and a day never'' leave you alone in the dark night)'' {ぬし:Nushi (you)} is one of the second person vocabulary until Edo period, "my dear you" from a man to a women with closeness. In the case of man-to-man or first meeting, "お-ぬし:O-nushi" was used with honorific prefix "お:O". Mihawk never uses extra honorific expression as I explained in "Mihawk usual words have no hierarchy". "三千世界:Sanzen-Sekai (cube of thousand worlds = 3 billion worlds, Buddhism term, the universe, the whole world)" is the Three-Sword Style Secret Move of Zoro. 三千世界: San-Zen-Sekai in Buddhist cosmology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhist_cosmology Buddhist cosmology, there are central 須弥山:Syumi-sen (the mount. Shumi) around four landmasses, and 九山八海:Kusan(or "Kuzan") Hakkai (nine mountains and eight seas) around the landmasses in the world we live. It is one 須弥山世界:Syumi-sen Sekai (Syumi-sen World). Thousand of Syumi-sen Worlds is 小千世界:Shou-Sen-Sekai (Small Thousand Worlds). Thousand of Small Thousand Worlds is 大千世界:Dai-Sen-Sekai (Large Thousand World). It is also called "一大・三千・大千・世界:Ichi-Dai San-zen Dai-sen Sekai (cube of thousand worlds)". It is also Zoro's latest Three-Sword Style Secret Move. "三千世界" is abbreviation of "一大・三千・大千・世界". He learned calling his Secret Move with more poetic and reasonable tone without abbreviation during the training with extraordinary poetic and bookish Mihawk. 九山八海一世界　 Kusan Hakkai Ichi-sekai, 千集まって小千世界　 Sen Atsumatte Shou-Sen-Sekai, 三乗結んで斬れぬ物なし Sanjyou Musunde Kirenu Mono Nashi 一大・三千・大千・世界!!! Ichi-Dai San-Zen Dai-Sen Sekai!!! One 三千世界 is the range where one Buddah can educate people. It is called the buddhakṣetra. The buddhakṣetra we live is called 娑婆（Shaba、sahā in Sanskrit）. One of the reason why I remember these classical literature is Zoro's Secret Move and promise to his girl friend. Zoro also bases on Buddhism. A lot of his special skills base on Buddhism terms. He is now very respected as one of the great poet in Japanese community in the internet. Scene:007 Mihawk: {この}おれに　刃をつき立てる {Kono} Ore ni / Ha wo tsuki tateru; 　5/7 mora 勇気は　おのれの心力か…　 Yu-u-ki-wa　Onore no Sinryoku ka…　8/5 mora (Your) brave spirit to poke with the edge at {this very} me is own power mind? {この:Kono (this very)} is often used in sutra written in 漢文訓読体:Kanbun Kundoku Tai as I explained it in Aesthetic sense of old Kyoto culture. This usage is rarely used in other characters words. Mihawk use it at "me" as locative case (”に格:ni-kaku” / "を格:wo-kaku"). He speaks himself as here where such and such a place. By tradition in Japanese, a person is called her/his post name or the location name where she/he usually works or lives, rarely called first name or "you". Mihawk rarely use the second person word correspond "you/your" in the sentence. Mihawk: はたまた　無知なる　ゆえか Ha-ta-ma-ta / Mu-chi-na-ru yu-e-ka; 　4/7 mora Or because of ignorance? The essential point of Mihawk issue; Your spirit is own mind power? Or because of ignorance? That is what he want to cut and divide. More short; 気:Ki(spirit) is mind or ignorance? Mihawk showed his 公案:kouan(a question for Zen meditation) to Zoro. In Japanese there are such proverb; 気は心:Ki ha Kokoro(literally; spirit is mind; will is will. A gift is valued by the mind of the giver. One must obey the dictates of the heart.) It is from the fables "貧者の一灯:Hinja no Ittou(the widow's mite.)"; 貧者の一灯:Hinja no Ittou(the widow's mite) Only one firelight on the road which some old poor widow donated went on after Buddha had gone away. - 『阿闍世王受決経』 By the way, his phrases can be parts of waka easily with some trimming and editing; このおれに　刃をつき立てつ　{いさむる}は Kono Ore ni / Ha wo Tsuki tatetsu / {Isamuru} ha おのが心か　無知なるゆえか Ono ga Kokoro ka / Muchi naru yue ka Isamuru:勇むる(too eager and impatient) / 諫むる(advise not to do, forbid) is paronomasia. Will you {advise} me? Or will you {let me rash}? with your edge pointing at me? Is it your own mind? Or are you ignorant? He is very angry because of confuse. He doesn't understand his idea that he can be the strongest when he defeat the strongest swordsman. Zoro said "I went to sea to see you!" "If it is true, then we should talk and know each other well before crossing our swords", in his idea. "I can not understand why I should cross my sword with a stranger I do not know well. But if you are in the mood, I will be in the mood. But do you really want to do with me? Or do you want only my title? Is it true worth for your life? What do you want to do in your life?" Zoro: 俺の野望ゆえ Ore no Yabou yue Because of my ambition. そして親友との約束の為だ Soshite Shinyuu tono Yakusoku no Tame da And for a promise to my best friend. Zoro raised another issue, want and must. "I want to fight you for myself. and I have to fight you for a promise. That's all. I have no problem except them in my life. I don't know your issue and I won't know your issue. It is typical verbal tit for tat. Mihawk tried to settle a matter in "can" issue, possibility and probability issue. But Zoro clarified "want" and "must" issue. Zoro can make his "will" easily binding "want" & "must". His "want" and "must" go very well. But this strong tight tag-team conflict "can". But he has no doubt "He can". He ignored his voice of "can". His face twitched and broke into a cold sweat with tight tension and anxiety. He ignored delicate voice of body. He will not try to know even his body himself. Mihawk thinks it is weakness. The "will" without "can" has no reality. Chapter 50 in One Piece Wikia http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_50 Top:Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation